


Chaos. SO. MUCH. CHAOS.

by ladeedadaday



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Chaos, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, If they all had a group chat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, M/M, backstories, this is not serious, this will be crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: TGWDLM/Black Friday characters have a group chat.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Henry Hidgens & Ted, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. *esther voice* here we GOOOOOO

**emmaBEANS** _has added_ **plainman, hornmaster, Charlotte, melissabat, Henry Hidgens, ouch, greendude, hornmastertaketwo, singingcoffeegal, noraaAAA, Bill, softgay, notsoftgay,** _and_ **dadguy** _._

 **emmaBEANS** _renamed the chat '_ all the people in my contacts list'.

August 2nd, 12:03 A.M.

 **emmaBEANS:** what's up my dudes

 **Henry Hidgens:** Emma, go to sleep. 

**emmaBEANS:** no thanks :D

 **emmaBEANS** _renamed_ **Henry Hidgens** _to_ **worried dad™.**

 **worried dad **™:**** I'm not worried, just concerned for your lack of sleep. 

**emmaBEANS:** isn't worried a synonym for concerned?

 **worried dad **™** : **...Yes, it is.

 **emmaBEANS:** HAHA

 **plainman:** Be nice to Hidgens, Em

 **emmaBEANS:** no >:(

 **plainman:** Yes >:/

 **worried dad **™:**** Ouch. 

**emmaBEANS:** no i'm sorry!!!!!!!

 **hornmaster:** emma that's so mean

 **emmaBEANS:** i apologized!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **hornmaster:** that doesn't matter :(

 **emmaBEANS:** ted shut your mouth

 **hornmaster:** i'm typing

 **plainman:** Wow, not everyday ted uses logic 

**hornmaster:** oh wow that's low

 **ouch:** what the fuckity fuck is happening and why is my phone blowing up

 **emmaBEANS:** ted's being a dick 

**ouch:** so nothing out of the ordinary

 **hornmaster:** ouch...

 **ouch:** that's me :) 

**greendude:** AH HI 

**ouch:** hi ethan <3

 **softgay:** awwww 

**ouch:** SHHH

 **greendude:** hi babe

 **greendude:** wait why are you still up

 **ouch:** mom's screaming and hannah's crying so i'm trying to help

 **emmaBEANS:** i'm gonna kill her holy fuck

 **ouch:** i wouldn't be upset...

 **worried dad **™:**** Uh, no, murder is illegal. 

**emmaBEANS:** can't we make an exception for lex???

 **worried dad **™:**** I'll consider it. 

**ouch:** nah it's fine

 **emmaBEANS:** you sit on a throne of lies 

**greendude:** as someone i agree

 **ouch:** fine i trust you

 **greendude:** :O really???

 **ouch:** yes duh

 **emmaBEANS:** okay kids go to sleep

 **ouch:** no

 **emmaBEANS:** yes

 **ouch:** but hannah

 **emmaBEANS:** fine

 **ouch:** haha

 **worried dad **™:**** Emma, dear, you really should get some sleep. You've got work.

 **emmaBEANS:** yeah, i should, but i won't

 **worried dad **™:** **Darling, please. You always complain about not getting enough sleep. 

**emmaBEANS:** mmmmmmm okay

 **worried dad **™:**** Okay, thank you! 

**emmaBEANS:** yeah sure thing dad

 **hornmaster:** you made him cry

 **worried dad **™:**** That is not true! 

**hornmaster:** yes it is

 **emmaBEANS:** awwwww hidgens :')

 **worried dad **™** : **Alright, I'm going to sleep.

 **plainman:** Good night!

 **worried dad **™:**** Night, everyone.

August 2nd, 10:22 A.M.

 **emmaBEANS:** update: i slept!

 **worried dad **™:**** Yay, good job!

 **plainman:** No, she didn't, she talked to me all night.

 **worried dad™:** Disappointing, but unsurprising. 

**emmaBEANS:** yeah that's fair

 **Charlotte:** Good morning!

 **Bill:** Morning, Charlotte! 

**emmaBEANS:** you guys have such boring usernames

 **emmaBEANS** _changed_ **Bill** 's _username to_ **worried dad part deux.**

 **emmaBEANS** _changed_ **Charlotte** 's _username_ _to_ **charlottecatlady** **.**

 **emmaBEANS:** that's better 

**charlottecatlady:** t h a n k s , e m m a !

 **worried dad part deux:** What does my name mean? 

**emmaBEANS:** hidgens is the other worried dad

 **worried dad part deux:** Hidgens is a dad?

 **worried dad™:** Technically, and legally, no. Emma is kind of like my daughter, though. 

**emmaBEANS:** y e s 

**worried dad™:** Such terrible punctuation.

 **emmaBEANS:** sHUSH. I can grammer when I want to!

 **worried dad™:** Emma, darling... No.

 **hornmaster:** damn emma he shut you down

 **worried dad™:** I could say the same thing to you, Ted. 

**ouch:** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHA

 **greendude:** lexi?? babe??? are you okay??

 **ouch:** Ethan Green, in the many years that I've known you, have I EVER been okay?

 **greendude:** um no

 **ouch:** There's your answer. 

**greendude:** :( i'm srry 

**ouch:** it's okay :( you did nothing wrong <3

 **greendude:** i still feel bad

 **ouch:** don't!!!!! 

**greendude:** fineeeeeee love you

 **ouch:** i love you too <3

 **emmaBEANS:** gross. love.

 **plainman:**...Ems? 

**emmaBEANS:** LOVE YOU <3

 **plainman:** sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **emmaBEANS:** i do!!

 **ouch:** hahaha

 **worried dad™:** heyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **emmaBEANS:** dad??

 **emmaBEANS** _has changed their username to_ **concerned daughter™.**

 **worried dad™:** Ted stole my phone, it's fine. 

**concerned daughter™:** i am scared. 

**worried dad™:** Don't be. I'm fine. I'm gret. 

**concerned daughter™:** ted get off his phone

 **hornmaster:** how'd you know it was me?

 **concerned daughter™:** you spelled great wrong

 **hornmaster:** FUCKDAMNIT

 **concerned daughter™:** hahahahah

 **worried dad part deux:** I can already tell this is gonna be a wild ride.


	2. mom, come pick me up i'm scared

August 2nd, 3:22 P.M.

**hornmaster:** so what's this for anyways

 **concerned daughter™:** i dunno

 **worried dad™:** I had the same question.

 **concerned daughter™:** well i thought it would be fun and so i did it

 **hornmaster:** HOW COME HE GETS AN ANSWER

 **plainman:** 'Cause he's just better than you. And he never hit on Emma.

 **plainman:** At least not that I know of...?

 **concerned daughter™:** EW NO

 **concerned daughter™:** MY *D A D*

 **worried dad™:** MY *DAUGHTER.*

 **hornmaster:** oKAY FINE

 **ouch:** you type like a teenager

 **ouch:** it concerns me

 **hornmaster:** so do you???

 **ouch:** i AM a teenager????

 **hornmaster:** oh.

 **plainman:** Since when has Ted ever texted like this?

 **worried dad™:** I don't know, but it terrifies me. Emma's always been this way. 

**concerned daughter™:** like what? a mess?

 **worried dad™:** I wouldn't say that! 

**concerned daughter™:** you absolutely would

 **concerned daughter™:** Hidgens this morning, "Emma, dear, you've always been a mess and I love you for it, but would you mind not being a mess for about three seconds so I can start the car?"

 **worried dad™:** I had to get to work and you had to get to class! 

**concerned daughter™:** YOU ARENT WRONG BUT

 **worried dad™:** But what?

 **concerned daughter™:** i had nothing to add to that 

**worried dad™:** Ah. Okay.

 **concerned daughter™:** hidgenssssssssssssssss

 **worried dad™:** Yes?

 **concerned daughter™:** my shift is over can you come pick me up?

 **worried dad™:** Yeah, I'll be over there soon.

 **concerned daughter™:** thank you

 **ouch:** that reminds me

 **ouch:** e can you pick up hannah from school today?

 **greendude:** yeah of course

 **ouch:** thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu <3

 **greendude:** no problem babe <3

 **concerned daughter™:** ew get a room

 **ouch:** no you >:O

 **concerned daughter™:** never :)

 **softgay:** sooooooooooooooo what's everyone's plans for today

 **notsoftgay:** nothingg i don't have plans ;)

 **softgay:** BABE MY DAD'S IN THIS GROUP CHAT

 **notsoftgay:** SORRY MR BILL

 **ouch:** oooh drama

 **worried dad part deux:** No, it's alright. You're welcome to come over if you'd like, Deb!

 **notsoftgay:** wait really

 **worried dad part deux:** Yeah! No smoking in the house though.

 **notsoftgay:** okay!!! i can do that!!!

 **softgay:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAYAYAYYAYAYAY

 **concerned daughter™:** awww

 **worried dad™:** Darling, I'm outside. My knees are acting up so I'm going to wait in the car until you come out.

 **concerned daughter™:** thanks dad i'll be out in a sec

 **worried dad™:** No worries! I've got almost nothing to do today.

 **concerned daughter™:**...movie night?

 **worried dad™:** I mean, why not?

 **concerned daughter™:** YES!

 **concerned daughter™:** you hear that everyone? movie night tonight!!!

 **hornmaster:** we're gonna give henry a heart attack one day

 **worried dad™:** You say that as if you haven't already.

 **concerned daughter™:** WHAT? DAD

 **worried dad™:** KIDDING!

 **concerned daughter™:** HOLY FUCKING FUCK WHAT THE FUCK HIDGENS HOLY FUCKING WHAT

 **worried dad™:** Chill out.

 **concerned daughter™:** NO HOLY FUCK YOU JUST AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **ouch:** BREATHE EMMA

 **concerned daughter™:** HOW

 **ouch:** WHY WOULD I KNOW

 **concerned daughter™:** YOU SEEM TO HAVE YOUR SHIT TOGETHER

 **ouch:** HHAHAHAHAHAHAH I WISH

 **greendude:** babe i got hannah

 **ouch:** okay thank you babe <3 love you

 **notsoftgay:** istg they're so soft for each other

 **ouch:** we are not soft

 **greendude:** welllllllll when you cry you let me cuddle you!

 **ouch:** i mean yeah but cuddles are good when i'm sad :(

 **softgay:** coming from a soft person i can confirm they are indeed soft

 **ouch:** NO ALICE REALLY COME ON

 **concerned daughter™:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **plainman:** so movie night?


	3. Chapter 3

August 2nd, 5:28 P.M.

**ouch:** hey uh does anyone know how to treat cigarette burns? random question

 **greendude:** LEXIE????

 **ouch:** IM FINE

 **worried dad **™:**** Can I just... adopt all of you? Please?

 **ouch:** please do

 **concerned daughter **™** : **YES

 **plain man:** Do it! These kids need an actually decent parent.

 **worried dad part deux:** Uh... Paul?

 **plain man:** ALICE HAS A GREAT DAD THOUGH!

 **ouch:** yea but the burns? anyone?

 **concerned daughter **™:**** lex dm me

 **ouch:** alright

**concerned daughter **™**** _to_ **ouch** :

 **concerned daughter **™:**** what's up?

 **ouch:** nothing

 **concerned daughter **™:**** is it your mom? 

**ouch:** maybe

 **concerned daughter **™:**** pack some bags and literally stay with me and hidgens

 **ouch:** i don't want to be a bother

 **concerned daughter **™:**** you're not, pack up, i'll be there in ten minutes. let your sister know what's happening. 

**ouch:** oh god this is overwhelming

 **concerned daughter **™:**** hon i need you to breathe, okay? fuck i'm not the one good at this.

 **concerned daughter **™:**** can you hold onto something to ground yourself

 **ouch:** what? 

**concerned daughter **™:**** i need you to touch something and think about how it feels 

**ouch:** okay i can do that

 **ouch:** holy fuck what's happening to me

 **concerned daughter **™:**** i'm not exactly sure but you're probably feeling a lot right now 

**ouch:** yeah. i'm pretty good physically but my emotions are all over the place.

 **concerned daughter **™:**** we can talk more when you get here, but i just want to let you know that it's okay to feel things

 **ouch:** yeah i know

 **concerned daughter **™:**** sure

 **concerned daughter **™:**** alright we're on our way

 **ouch:** packing now

 **concerned daughter **™:**** i'm really proud of you. this can't be easy.

 **ouch:** nothing worse than i'm used to

 **concerned daughter **™:**** still

 **concerned daughter **™:**** okay we're here

all the people in my contacts list, 5:37 P.M.:

 **greendude:** babe are you okay?? i'm literally shaking why won't you answer my texts

 **ouch:** OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY

 **greendude:** don't be, i was just checking to make sure no one killed you

 **ouch:** i was packing, we're getting out of here for a couple days

 **worried dad **™** : **A couple days? You're staying here until it's safe. I don't know how long it'll be, but, frankly, I'm not going to let you leave until it's absolutely safe. 

**ouch:** i can't be that much of a bother, no way

 **concerned daughter **™:**** lex, we want you here. we want you safe, okay?

 **ouch:** yeah

 **worried dad **™:**** Okay, how about this? Tonight, anyone who'd like to come over is welcome to. We'll watch movies or whatever.

 **plain man:** Sounds fun!

 **greendude:** just make sure it's not too much for banana please??

 **ouch:** i'd kill myself before letting anyone upset her

 **greendude:** please don't actually

 **ouch:** just a hyperbole to get the point across <3

 **concerned daughter **™:**** lex your sister is the sweetest person i've ever met

 **ouch:** i love her to death

 **worried dad **™:** **She's so smart, too!

 **ouch:** i know, like 10x smarter than me

 **worried dad **™:**** Also - where are you? I need to treat those burns. 

**ouch:** kitchen

 **worried dad **™:**** Alrighty. 

**greendude:** yo thanks for not letting lex bullshit her way out of this

 **ouch:** she absolutely tried

 **greendude:** of course you did :(

 **ouch:** sorry but i do not care about myself. like at all.

 **concerned daughter **™:**** lucky for you, we care about you

 **ouch:** oh wonderful

 **worried dad **™:**** Is anyone else coming over to watch movies tonight?

 **greendude:** i am

 **ouch:** hannah said she's excited to see you

 **plainman:** i'll be there too

 **concerned daughter **™:**** IALJODIJDCOKZ SANDSGOIJS:DKA A

 **ouch:** EMMA DID YOU JSUT KEYSHAMSH

 **concerned daughter **™:**** "KEYSHAMASH" 

**ouch:** FUCK OFF

 **concerned daughter **™:** **no :)

 **plainman:** no :)

 **hornmaster:** no :)

 **greendude:** no :)

 **worried dad **™:**** Okay.

 **concerned daughter **™:**** dAD


	4. the only het couple i stan

August 3rd, 12:42 A.M.

soall the people in my contacts list, 12:42 a.m.:

[ **softgay** sent an image]

 **softgay:** these two fools are the only het couple i stan

 **greendude:** aww thanks ally i'm honored

 **ouch:** i wuv him

 **ouch:** ew

 **greendude:** baby no

 **ouch:** baby yes

 **softgay:** i revoke it, y'all are gross

 **greendude:** :((

 **softgay:** imagine being straight though seriously

 **ouch:** ~~neither of us are~~

 **softgay:** w h a t ? 

**greendude:** JAOIDAIOJD AOIDASIJFSKD 

**softgay:** the keysmashes i shoulda known

 **ouch:** and i'm just. hhhhh women but ethan

 **greendude:** anywhooooo

 **ouch:** SO ANYWAYS UH WHYD YOU TAKE THAT PICTURE

 **softgay:** suddenly i cannot read ???

 **ouch:** i can't i really can't deal

 **greendude:** babe it's such a cute picture i might even make it my homescreen

 **ouch:** if you do im gonna cry

 **greendude:** fine >:O

 **greendude:** oh shit she's actually crying

 **concerned daughter:** ETHAN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU I WILL MURDER YOU

 **greendude:** NOTHING I DIDN'T HURT HER OH MY GOD

 **concerned daughter:** SHES CRYING THOUGH WHAT DID YOU DO

 **greendude:** I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

 **concerned daughter:** i stg if she has a bruise tomorrow your body will never be found

 **worried dad™:** I'll help. 

**greendude:** oh my god no i'd never hurt her i promise 

**ouch:** it's not even his fault i'm just really tired

 **greendude:** SEE FUCK YOU

 **ouch:** yes please

 **worried dad™:** Not under my roof. 

**ouch:** oop

 **greendude:** fine :(

 **concerned daughter:** horny teenagers, what do you expect?

 **hornmaster:** did someone say horny

 **concerned daughter:** go away, no one wants you here :)

 **worried dad™:** I kinda like Ted. :(

 **concerned daughter:** oh 

**concerned daughter:** well then

 **ouch:** alright i need sleep babe you better not move

 **greendude:** i won't! get some fuckin rest

 **ouch:** okay night fools

 **softgay:** night lexie


End file.
